


A trip out in the night (Connor Murphy x Reader)

by WhereIPutTheOtherStuff



Category: Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Stargazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff/pseuds/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff





	A trip out in the night (Connor Murphy x Reader)

You often enjoyed your walk home from school. It gave you time to yourself and to reflect on what had happened during the day. Lifting your arms up high above your head to stretch your body, you sigh as you gaze at the familiar streets that you walked daily. School today was ok you guess. The amount of homework that you were given today should be illegal for a Friday but at least it had a long deadline. You pulled your coat around you a little tighter as a chilly autumn breeze blew through the air. Turning down your path you slowly walk up to the front door of your house. How were things going to be today? The past few weeks have been trying but perhaps today would be different. It would be better, you would walk in and yes, you'd be greeted by smiling faces and be asked how your day was. You took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Mom, Dad I'm home." you call as your walk through the front door. Your words were responded with two 'hello's from opposite ends of the house. The comforting smell of food cooking hits you instantly. You climb the stairs and dump your schoolbag in your bedroom before returning back downstairs.  
"Hi Mom" you say as you walk into the dining room.  
"Dinner's ready" she said with a smile as she set down the plates of food onto the dining table. You sat in your usual spot, staring at the plate of food which was beginning to make your mouth water. The pair of you sat in silence for a few minutes, occasionally smiling at each other awkwardly.  
"(Y/N), you might as well start eating. Your father thinks that it is more important to sort out his study rather than to eat with his family." your Mom said loudly enough for it be heard by the person whose footsteps could be heard entering the room.  
Your father smiled at you before glaring at you Mom because of her comment. There were black rings under his eyes due to the late shifts at work that he had to pick up recently.

As the three of you ate, you could feel the tension in the room. Hardly a word was spoken and you notice that you parents didn't look at each other throughout the entire meal. Perhaps there had been a falling out between the two of them before you arrived home from school. Whatever it was, it was making you feel uncomfortable.  
"Dinner was delicious." you say in attempt to start a conversation.  
"Thank you dear." your Mom smiles before the room fell silent once again.  
"I... I'm going to go and get a head start on my homework." you stammer before excusing yourself from the table.  
As you walk up the stairs you could hear your parents finally talking.  
"(Y/N) off to do her homework. A hard working girl like her is just what this family needs." your father said with a harsh undertone to his words.  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" your mother snapped.

Your parents digging words became a low hum as you shut your bedroom door. Sighing you pulled out your text books and pen onto your desk. Also grabbing your headphones and turning the music on your ipod as you attempt some of your homework. You were tired but you couldn’t go downstairs when your parents were like this. You worked solidly until you were fighting to keep your eyelids open. Glancing at the clock on your desk you could see why, it was getting late. Turning off the music you get changed into your pajamas. A grey top with a picture of a charmander on it and some long black pajama bottoms. After opening the door you silently creep down the stairs in a plan to head to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. But before you were halfway down the stairs, the sound of your parent's voices rose. They were yet again shooting insults at each other. Each horrible phrase spoken was like another cut into your heart. You hated seeing the two people that you loved the most being so mean to each other. Quickly you ran back upstairs as quietly as you could before shutting your bedroom door behind you.

You couldn't stand it. Perhaps, just perhaps, you thought that today would be different. The arguments between your parents had become a nightly occurrence. It was also something that you were powerless to stop. Tears started to well up in your eyes as you curled up under your bed sheets and pressed your pillow on your head, against your ears. Your pillow still wasn't enough to block out the hateful words that your parents continued to use at each other. You squeezed your eyes tightly shut in the hope that you would somehow be able to fall asleep. It was no use. Opening your eyes, you grab you phone and illuminate its screen. The time read 11:00pm. Your parents still hadn't stopped arguing and you could feel tears dampen your face and bed sheets. You felt completely and utterly alone and pathetic. Looking at your phone you scrolled down the list of contacts. You could really use a friend right now but was it too late? Surely everyone would be asleep? You could call Evan, no he would definely be asleep. Jared? He could turn the whole thing into one big joke. Who were you kidding there was only one real choice and that was your best friend Connor.

Connor already knew about your parent’s arguments and how you felt about them. He didn't really get along with his own family but it hurt him to see how miserable it made you. Frantically you type but hesitated at the send button. If he is sleeping right now, he would be completely pissed at you for waking him up. You weighed up your options and in a moment of panic you accidentally pressed the send button. Well I guess you'd just have to wait and see. Your message read:  
'Sorry Con, I know that you are probably asleep. My parents are arguing again it's just so unbearable. They haven't stopped since I got home and I just needed to tell someone.'  
-Seen 11:10pm

You set your phone back on the side and curled up under the bed sheets once again. Your eyes tightly shut and your hands over your ears. Time passed and you could still hear your parents shouting at one another. You heard something hitting your bedroom window, the wind must of really picked up outside but you did not think that it was meant to rain until tomorrow. Pressing your hands even harder over your ears, you could barely hear the footsteps approaching your bed. Was it you Mom or Dad coming in to apologise? Your bedroom light flicked on.

Suddenly you felt the corner of your bed cover lift off of you, forcing your eyes to open. You jump slightly at the tall frame standing over you. Despite the initial shock you were ecstatic to see them. It was Connor. He wore black jogging bottoms, converses and his black hoodie. His long brown hair framed his face which had a sad expression on it. He gazed upon you curled up in your bed, your cheeks stained with tears as you silently cried. Feeling his gaze, you look down in embarrassment. It broke Connor's heart to see you in such distress.  
He sat down at the edge of your bed and waited for your response, he didn't want to rush you in your current state. Sitting up, you took your hands off of your ears. Looking at Connor, you could see his eyes were tinged with sadness as he frowned slightly as he could clearly hear your parents arguing. However when he caught your gaze he smiled slightly.  
"Come here" he whispered as he opened his arms and scooped you into a hug. "It's ok" he said quietly when he heard you begin to cry again.  
"I'm so sorry. I probably woke you up. I am just being stupid. I'm sorry Connor, I'm sorry." you sobbed.  
"Shh" Connor replied as he gently stroked your hair which started to calm you down. You nuzzled into his chest as his touch was of great comfort to you. The pair of you sat together like this for a few minutes, completely content in each other’s arms. You were so glad that Connor showed up at your house, he always seemed to know exactly what you needed, even if you weren't sure yourself.

You looked up at him as he pulled away. You could see him looking over you, making sure that were ok. His eyes wandered until they fell upon your pajama top, making him raise a suspicious eyebrow.  
"Don't tell me that charmander was your starter pokemon." he said. You nodded in reply. "(Y/N) I thought I knew you. It should be squirtle all the way, it learns surf later on." he said over dramatically in fake shock, which made you giggle. He savoured the sound of your laughter. You couldn't remember if you had actually laughed at all today. Connor always knew what to do to make you smile. Gently he raised one of his hands to your face and wiped the tears from your cheeks with his thumb. To your surprise his sweet smile turned into a frown.

"Well, I can't listen to anymore yelling from your parents and I'm sure that you can't as well. Come on (Y/N), let's get out of here." he said in determination.  
"But, but what if they notice that I am gone?" you ask in hesitation. You had never sneaked out of the house before. Sure Connor had sneaked in a couple of times and you had hung out together after school but this was different. Despite your reservations, you found yourself getting up out of your bed and putting your boots and coat on. Connor frantically rolled up and stuffed clothes under your bed sheets.  
"Don't worry, if they check then it looks like your still in bed asleep. See? I've done it hundreds of times and my parents always fall for it." he said with a tinge of triumph in his voice. He smiled and gave you a thumbs up, which made you laugh. You trusted him, always have and always will.

Carefully Connor guided you out of your bedroom window and onto the yard below. The chill in the air hitting you instantly. Perhaps it was that or the thrill of sneaking out with Connor which gave you a shiver up your spine. Your eyes lit up when you spotted your getaway vehicle in the form of Connor's beat up old car.  
"Your chariot, my lady." he said in the most cringey British accent as he opened the passenger door for you. You laughed as you got into the car.  
"Please try to ignore all of the random shit I have got in here." Connor chuckled as he turned on the ignition, the car's engine lazily roared into life. Having a quick glance around the car, it looked like most of his life was in here. As if he had everything he could ever need if he was suddenly kicked out of his house.

Looking out the window, the blur of lights and buildings ran past. The city sure could be pretty at night, a welcoming contrast from the daily hustle bustle of busy life.  
"So... Where are we going?" you ask excitedly.  
"It's a surprise." Connor answered with a mischievous grin on his face. Studying the outside, confusion filled your mind as you noticed that you had left the city streets and were now driving down a winding country road. To your surprise he parked in a clearing in the middle of a field which was lined with old apple trees.  
"Well I guess that Jared was right. He did say it was inevitable." you said trying your best to sound disappointed with a playful pout on your face and Connor stared at you in confusion. "This is the spot where Connor Murphy murdered me." you said with a dramatic sigh as a giggle escaped your lips.  
"Shut up" he laughed as he lightly pushed on your arm with his hand.

Rummaging on the back seats, Connor pulled out a picnic blanket before exiting the car. You looked around at your surroundings in amazement. Connor knew your love of nature and the foliage here was incredible. A sea of grass framed by seemingly endless trees.  
"It's such a lovely spot here Connor. Good choice." you say whilst twirling around to soak up the scenery.  
"I used to come to this orchard all the time with my family when I was small." Connor said with nostalgia. You could tell by the tone in his voice that the place meant a lot to him. It also meant a lot that you liked it just as much as he did. However you were puzzled. Surely this place would be even more beautiful in daylight, why did he bring you here in the dark?

He placed the blanket flat on the ground and then sat on top of it cross-legged. Walking over to him you stare at him with a confused expression. Just as you were about to open your mouth to speak he suddenly grabbed your arm, pulling you down so you now sat next to him. The unexpected action made the both of you laugh. You both look at each other with the goofiest smiles on your face. A perfect moment of happiness. The uncomfortable sadness you experienced earlier as your parents argued was now a distant memory.  
"What do you want to do?" you ask with great interest.  
"Just copy me, Miss (L/N)" Connor replied.

Connor laid down on his back and looked up. You instantly did the same. A gasp escaped your lips at what your saw. Hundreds of twinkling stars speckled the night sky. You were speechless as you lay there in awe of the sight in front of you. You could hear Connor quietly chuckling at your reaction. Raising an arm up, you attempt to trace the patterns that stars made. The silence of the clearing added to the peaceful atmosphere. You both laid there for you don't know how long. Pleased to be in one another's company.  
Moving your arm, you feel around the picnic blanket until you found what you were looking for. Silently you held onto Connor's hand with your own. Luckily it was dark so you didn't notice the shade of red flushing his cheeks.

"Thank you" you said as you gave Connor's hand a squeeze, which made him smile. He didn't respond with words but instead entwined his fingers with yours. You sighed with pure happiness as you continued to gaze at the star covered sky.  
"Oh Connor, it's gorgeous!" you exclaim whilst looking up at the sky awestruck. You did not realise that Connor wasn't looking up but was actually staring you instead.  
"Yes she really is" he replied.


End file.
